Nimbasa High
by Seth Marcus McCloud
Summary: You have probably had to move, and to an unfamiliar place, and make new friends, and meet up with old friends, right? Well it's time to meet the crew of Nimbasa High, with a stubborn Lucario trying his best to just live his life of solitude before his move, and has a lusty Absol chasing after him, and old friend with a challenge, and an old, long forgotten memory is back...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! NEW STORY THAT WILL BE UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY, AND IS A SEPARATE STORY LINE FROM MY OTHER STORIES. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF NIMBASA HIGH!**

* * *

/-Friday 5:30, Starson Residence-/

"What do you mean, 'I'm being transferred'?" Seth Starson asked. Seth Starson in a Lucario Pokémorph who lives in the Unova region. "I'm easily smart enough to know that there is another reason why I'm being transferred from Humilau High School to Nimbasa High. So tell me the real reason father," Seth demanded.

Seth is a complicated person to understand. He is first of all, cocky and can see right through almost any lie. Secondly, he hates being lied to, and lastly, he likes privacy.

"Well," started a Zoroark Pokémorph, who looked shocked. This was Seth's father, Drake Starson. "To start it off, you've been in dozens of fights, you don't care about anyone, and you sit and hide in your room."

"They deserved it, false, and I get tons of homework everyday," Seth stated, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you're going to Nimbasa High, no questions about it," Drake firmly told his 15 year old son, whose black and blue hair blocking part of his eyes.

"Let me guess, staying with a rude relative who will order me around? I'll just run back to Humilau, to Parker's house," Seth bluntly said.

"No, he's and old family friend. Do you remember Uncle Ben and Aunt Riley?" Drake asked his son.

"A little, but didn't they die three years ago, because of that assassin?" Seth asked, getting a nod from his father.

"Anyways, they have a friend, with about three or four children your age, and needs some academic help," Drake replied.

"You know my policy about tutoring: No pay, No A," Seth reminded his father.

"He's already aware of that, and says he'll pay you in advance," Drake informed his son, catching his ear.

"Well, seeing that I'll have to leave soon no matter what, I'll pack my stuff," Seth gave in.

Seth gabbed his suitcase and overnight bag, and started packing. 'Glad I won't be leaving my N64, SNES, and GCN,' Seth thought to himself, stashing away the game systems in his overnight bag, along with some games and enough controllers if he invited friends over.

He took his white and black shirts, and put them in his suitcase, along with his pants and boxers, followed by his swim trucks and a beach towel.

And there was still more to pack.

Seth took his notebook, journal, and drawings, and placed them in the suitcase, along with a laptop. He spotted his FinalFantasy VII: Advent Children Fabric Wall Scroll Poster hanging by two hooks. He took the two hooks off the two nails that suspended it above his bed, which he might never see after today. He rolled it up, and remembered when he got it.

"Good times. I'll miss you two. Good luck with your relationship nerd friends," Seth remembered, wishing he could say goodbye to them before he left.

He then saw a picture of him and his friend Zackary Frost, with his getting a noogie from him, with the ocean behind them. He remembered all the good times with him, and a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"I might see you. It has been three years since the last time we've met," Seth thought, hoping that he might see Zackary sometime soon, before his college years.

He placed it on the top of the rest of his stuff in the suitcase, and zipped it shut. He then looked around the room. He saw his camera, and quickly placed the strap around his neck. The camera was a fully manual camera that took 35mm film ,and was irreplaceable. Seth then saw his phone and charger, and tucked his phone away in his pocket. He proceeded to place the charger in the overnight bag he had, along with all the other chords that the different systems needed. He packed away his iPhone charger as well, seeing as his phone was the first model iPhone 4, without Suri thankfully (AN1: Reason I hate Suri is because while I was on the west coast, it led us twenty miles out of our way to get us to the "nearest" Starbucks, when there was one not one mile ahead on the freeway. True story).

He then opened the door to his room, and walked out, but without taking one last look at the room behind him.

"Things sure will be different once I'm gone," Seth commented, carrying his stuff downstairs.

"Bout time you came!" Drake started. "Cab drivers," he explained.

"So impatient," Seth finished. "Well, I guess this is it," Seth stated.

"I guess it is. Well, I know you'll do great, and make many friends and many more people happier with your being there. Good luck," and with that, Drake hugged his child one last time before letting him go to the cab that was waiting for him.

/-Friday 13:21, Nimbasa Subway Station-/

"Damn. Can train rides get any longer?" Seth rhetorically asked, carrying his luggage. "Well, now to find Mr. Yūdokuna? Strange last name, and that's coming from me," Seth replied, looking around.

Seth spent a good thirty minutes before giving up and decided that getting outside was his best bet. He was sadly wandering around for a good ten minutes.

"Damn. Forty minutes wasted. I'll never find my way out," Seth thought aloud.

"Excuse me, but you're looking for the exit?" a male's voice came. Seth spun around to see a Nidoking morph behind him. The Nidoking morph had a rather long tail, and fangs that could send a Gyarados crying like an infant. He was wearing a light brown business suit, and purple slacks.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Seth responded, walking away from the Nidoking morph.

"Well, I'm also looking for something, well, someone really. I'll tell you how to get out of here if you help me find someone. Their name is Seth Starson. They might have been on your train. Have you seen him?" The Nidoking asked.

"Mr. Yūdokuna?" Seth asked.

"That's me, although you can drop the mister," Mr. Yūdokuna told Seth.

"Well, lead me out. The name's Starson," Seth informed Mr. Yūdokuna.

"Well, I guess you'll be the one tutoring my children. They almost always have their friends over, so around say, 12 to sixteen girls everyday, along with three other boys," Mr. Yūdokuna informed, quickly leading Seth to the exit.

"So, since they'll always be around, I'm guessing you have to have a large home, so that no one feels cramped, am I correct?" Seth asked, getting a nod from Mr. Yūdokuna.

"Now, I'll inform you about who's staying with us over dinner," Mr. Yūdokuna told Seth, shutting him up. "Oh, and one more thing. Why do you want money for tutoring people?" he asked.

"Obviously, you don't know how much of an improvement my teachings make. I can take someone with an F, and in the span of two weeks, an hour a night, I can get them up to an A," Seth explained. "And I don't like using my family's money to get my own stuff. Food, games, equipment, the gist," Seth finished. "I like to make my own money. Better have a job now than no job at all, am I right?" Seth joked.

"Makes sense. So, you'll be a fine tutor," Mr. Yūdokuna concluded.

"So, what kind of grades do the girls have?" Seth asked.

"D's. But if you can do what you've claimed you can do, that will be great, seeing as they don't seem to understand the teachers," Mr. Yūdokuna explained, approaching a set of escalators and stairs, not telling Seth why.

"I'll be taking the stairs. Every bit counts," Seth told Mr. Yūdokuna, jogging up the stairs, both bags in hand.

/-Friday 15:15, Yūdokuna Manor-/

"Damn," Seth murmured, seeing where he was staying. He was going to he in a mansion, instead of a small, stone house that he was used to living in (if a tsunami hits in Humilau, it would wipe out the houses made of wood).

Seth calmly and professionally walking in the door, and was almost hit by a Dragon Breath attack, at which he jumped at, scared. He then slowly walked in, and dashed for the stairs, not wanting to get hit by any attacks, and good thing he ran. A Fire Blast attack almost got him. After the Fire Blast, a Blizzard swept through the house.

Now Seth was getting ticked off.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST CALM DOWN!" Seth shouted, anger, frustration, and a sense of death filling his voice, as he turned around, and saw three people staring at him. "Thank you. Now, any of you know what floor I'm on?" Seth asked, still angry.

"Third floor, second door on the right," one of them answered, as Seth headed up the stairs.

"Damned kids today. Can't go two seconds without sending an attack at each others faces," Seth complained, taking the stairs. After five minutes, he was on the third floor, at his door, which he opened with ease, seeing as it was unlocked. He felt above the door frame, finding what he was looking for-a spare key to his room, and pocketed it. He looked around the room, and saw a king sized bed, a flat screen plasma TV, two windows, and a desk in between the windows. He closed the door behind him, locking it, and started unpacking.

First he took out his FinalFantasy VII: Advent Children Fabric Wall Scroll Poster, and two nails, and hung it up above the bed, and took out his notebooks, laptop, and drawings and placed them on the desk. He took his camera off his neck and placed it on top of his laptop. He then took out all his shirts, and looked around and spotted a dresser, and put them in the top drawer. He put his pants in the one right under it, and his boxers in the middle drawer.

He looked at the plasma TV, and saw an Xbox and PlayStation, and shook his head. He unplugged the two consoles, and plugged in his Nintendo 64, SNES, and GameCube Nintendo. He took the games he had, which included games for the SNES, N64, GCN, and some Gameboy games, some newer and some of the old ones. He placed them in the one right under the middle drawer, and placed his overnight bag in his suitcase, taking out his picture of Zack and him, before they had gotten their hair dyed to be identical, and placed it on his desk, smiling, remembering how they promised to remember each other by dying their hair identical, so they see the other whenever they look in a mirror.

He then put the suitcase that also held the empty overnight bag in the bottom drawer. He plopped down on the bed, and noticed a foul scent in the room. He smelt himself first, and realised he needed a shower.

He walked into the bathroom, not paying much attention to detail, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was rather clean, despite the smell. His hair was dyed black with blue edges, and Lucario ears coming out from where human ears would be, and went out, but he has kept them going up, barely noticeable under his hair. His aura sensors were slightly visible, with one on each side visible. His fur was slightly darker, since he spent most of his time outside, and no idea that fur could get darker to this, only lighter, and despite being on the small side for most Lucario morphs, he was easily faster and stronger, due to the extensive training he went through. He had more human-like hands, but still the legs of a Lucario. His hand spikes were an average size, and had no chest spike, since he had it removed for medical reasons, since it would have grown, even inside him, and close to puncturing his heart. He looked for the shower, and found it, noticing that the shower walls and door were glass. He quickly snatched a towel from a rack, and tossed it over the glass shower door.

/-Friday 15:56, Yūdokuna Living Room-/

"So, you all know that we have a new person living with us, right?" Mr. Yūdokuna confirmed.

Everyone nodded, except for a cloaked person, who seemed to not hear him.

"So, once he's gotten here, we should all introduce ourselves, agreed?" Mr. Yūdokuna asked, this time, everyone nodded, even the cloaked figure.

"Good. well, that's all I wanted to let you guys know. Oh, Sarah, Luna, and Nichole, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier," Mr. Yūdokuna told the three, as the rest left to do what they preferred.

"You three. Can't you just drop it?"

"Hey, I tried to calm them down by-"

"Yes I know Luna. You need to do some thinking about how you stop fights while you're grounded. And since you didn't cause any permanent damage to any one, 1 week. Hopefully that might help your thinking process," Mr. Yūdokuna said, Luna leaving the room, leaving Nichole and Sarah alone with Mr. Yūdokuna.

"You two. Come here," Mr. Yūdokuna commanded, as he noticed them trying to leave, turning them around. "Now, I don't care who started what, but seeing as you two almost put Seth into the E.R. within the first few seconds of him being here, you two will not only get double of what Luna's punishment is, but you two will also be on cleaning duty for a month, no questions. Am I clear?" Mr. Yūdokuna told the two, who nodded, leaving the room.

"Those two. Can't they just try to be friendly around each other?" Mr. Yūdokuna asked himself, stressed.

* * *

**SO GUYS, THAT WAS CHAPTER 1! ALL THE HOUSEHOLD CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED BY CHAPTER 3, ALL OTHERS WILL BE SPREAD AROUND THROUGHOUT THE STORY, STARTING WITH A CHARACTER THAT WILL SPICE THINGS UP. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I WAS ALMOST UNABLE TO UPLOAD THIS TILL TUESDAY, BUT REST ASSURED, THIS IS BEING UPLOADED THROUGH STARBUCKS! THANK YOU FREE WIFI! ANYWAYS, ON TO CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

/-Friday 18:30, Inside Yūdokuna Manor-/

"Seth!" the hooded figure called. "SETH!" he tried again, much, much louder.

"Here, just let me go get him," someone told him, a yellow and black blur dashing past him.

"Asshole," the hooded figure muttered, letting her get Seth. "You'll be surprised Seth," the hooded figure promised, smiling, heading into the dining room.

The dark yellow blur stopped at Seth's door, and searched the door frame for the spare key to his room, and found it missing.

"Damn you Seth. It's rude to lock others out," The yellow and black girl replied, knocking on the door.

"Hold on!" she heard from behind the door, followed by a loud and audible thud. A few seconds later, Seth opened the door, and was met with what he thought was a crude joke. "Haha. Just take off that costume. I appreciate the thought. I really do," Seth told the Lucario morph, who he thought was in a costume.

"It's not a costume. And besides, dinner is ready," the Lucario morph told him, rushing down stairs.

"Three, two one," Seth said before using Extreme Speed to pass her, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

As the Lucario girl reached the last flight of stairs, she saw Seth, and was confused. The Lucario morph looked similar to Seth, minus the chest and her hair and fur colour. Her chest had a shorter spike right between her breasts. Her hair was also a yellow-black colour. She wore a blue and black shirt, and very short shorts.

"Don't ask. Didn't you say diner was ready?" Seth asked, leaving her wonder how he beat her while she used Extreme Speed to get down the stairs.

"HEY SETH!" Everyone called, already sitting at the table. At the table were two spots left: in between the hooded figure and a Glaceon morph, and another on in between a Blaziken morph and Froslass morph. Seth quickly hurried to the seat between the Glaceon and Cloaked figure.

"So, how do you like the games in your room?" the Glaceon whispered

"He hated them," the cloaked figure answered just as quiet, stealing the words right out of Seth's mouth.

"How'd you know that?" Seth asked.

Before the cloaked figure could answer, Mr. Yūdokuna drew everyone's attention to him.

"Well, as you all know, Seth will be with us for a while, and helping most of you with your studies. Please make him feel welcome here," Mr. Yūdokuna told everyone, and then faced Seth. "You already know me, so why don't you introduce yourself Zack?" Mr. Yūdokuna asked, facing the hooded figure.

"Zack?" Seth asked. "As in Frost?" he finished.

"Dude, you ruined my introduction man," Zack replied, happy to see his old friend.

"Wait, you two know each other?" the Glaceon next to Seth asked.

"We got thrown out of the gym in Humilau, since we caused a scene with a lifeguard, So yeah," Seth answered. "Get rid of that hoodie Zack," Seth said, as he grabbed the hoodie, tearing off, over his head. Zack was A Swampert morph with black hair that was dyed. Both Seth and Zack had identical hair, which everyone was shocked by. Zack remained shirtless, and had the blue "skin" of a Swampert, and had on blue sweats. His elbows had the protective armour that Swamperts would have there, and the feet of a Swampert.

"Let's catch up later," Zack suggested, giving Seth a noogie.

"Okay," Seth agreed, getting out of Zack's noogie.

"Anyways, I'm Jessica. Jessica Kurai. I've heard that we might have a class together," The Glaceon morph informed. She was roughly 15, and had ice blue hair, that was long enough to reach the bottom of her chair while sitting down, and Glaceon ears on top of her head, and looked like some of her hair started there. She was wearing a black and blue short sleeved shirt and a blue skirt.

After the Glaceon finished, a Samurott morph stood up. This particular Samurott morph scared Seth, only because it had a sword strapped to her back, the blade sheath visible over her left shoulder. The sword was strapped to her so the hilt was pointed downwards, and seemed like it could be swung as it's unsheathed, and possibly slice someone while doing so.

"I'm Mizu. Mizu Senshi," the Samurott morph introduced. Besides the sword, she could pass of being an innocent girl. She had blond hair, a peach coloured skin tone, and wore a blue shirt, and blue sweats. Mizu Senshi was around 14, putting her in the freshman class.

"I'm Chris Struthers. I got separated from my family when i was little, and they took my in as their own. We're in the same grade, and I'm 16," an Umbreon morph informed Seth, not leaving out what Seth was looking for. Chris had night black hair, that covered his eyes fully, a black shirt and a black pair of sweats on, covering his legs, which were like an Umbreon's. The Umbreon ears were longer, and sagged a little, and were positioned like Seth's. His eyes were covered, which hid a scar that Chris had, which stretched from his above his left eye to under his right nostril. His black fur made Chris even more intimidating. His tail was oddly coloured, seeing as it was black with the ring on it being bright green in colour.

Next, an Espeon stood up, shyly smiling. "I'm Kaitlyn Kurai. Nice to meet you," Kaitlyn said, sitting down. Kaitlyn Kurai was 14, making her a freshman as well. She had pink hair, which was kept in a ponytail under a black hat worn with the brim facing forwards. There were two pink ears poking out from under the hat, and her forked tail between her legs, which were like an Espeon's. Her shirt was a shade between pink and purple, and her jeans were a dark purple. The pink fur made it calming when Seth saw her, taking some pity on her.

The next person to introduce themselves was a Blaziken morph, who was around 17. She had white hair with black patches scattered throughout her hair that reached her rear. She wore a red shirt that hugged her body, making certain chest areas look larger than it truly was. Her pants on the other hand were baggy and an extremely light blue colour. Her wrists were slightly on fire, scaring Seth, with him being a steel type as well, making him fear what she could do with her feet as well, which took the shape of human feet."I'm Nichole Yūdokuna. Junior at Nimbasa High."

"I'm Luna Konishi, 15, and a freshman," Luna introduced. Luna was a Froslass morph, who wore a traditional kimono to impress Seth, and to make a good first impression. Almost every other time, Luna wears a white shirt with a blue skirt. Luna had long white and blue hair, which both colours were natural. Her skin was pale, even when she tried to get a tan.

Next, a Flygon stood up. She had dirty green hair that was parted, so that some hair was on both sides, and red sunglasses mounted on her head, sitting in her hair. Her tan was clearly darker than Seth's, but not too dark. "Hi, I'm Sarah Walker. I'm kinda new to Unova," Sarah introduced herself. Her wings were folded behind her, against the back of the chair. Her "skin" was a dirty brown and green.

"Two years new," Nichole muttered, earning a glare from Sarah, who started to charge up a Dragon Pulse, before getting hit with an Aura Sphere, along with Nichole.

"That's for almost killing me earlier. Now shut up, please," Seth calmly said, as Luna giggled a little.

"I'm Steven Yūdokuna, but calls me Spark, Sparks, or Sparky. You'll have to excuse my little sister. She's a first class bitch," Steven explained, getting a smile from Seth. Steven was a Luxray morph, who had a scar across his eye, and it was fresh. He had jet black hair, black fingerless gloves, a blue shirt, and black pants. In addition, he had a black coat, that covered the rest of his arms. His fur was a dark blue and black, and his tail was sending shivers down Seth's spine.

"We were born on the same day!" Nichole shouted.

"But who came out first, and an hour before you? Now, shut up, please," Steven snapped.

"Okay, not to be rude or anything, but why is everyone here somewhat crazy? Not naming names," Seth said, coughing Nichole's name, along with Sarah's.

"Watch your mouth kid," Sarah threatened under her breath.

Seth heard this, and started growling, fangs starting to show, worrying some of the others at the table. Zack was even growling with Seth, scaring everyone. Only Zack knew, but Seth already had a Bone Rush ready, along with an arsenal of shnappy comebacks.

"Okay, before this turns into a brawl," Mr. Yūdokuna started.

"I won't fight her. She's not worth my time, and I would prefer to make it past day one without being in a fight," Seth replied, not breaking his death glare with Sarah, not using any shnappy comebacks yet.

There was a long awkward pause before any of the three sat down, not wanting to let either team get an open shot to attack. Zack was the first to sit down, and Sarah sat down at the same time as Seth.

/-Friday 19:00, Yūdokuna Dining Room-/

"So then I decided to pants the cute lifeguard while Seth groped her," Zack said, getting quite a laugh from mostly everyone.

"Actually, wasn't it you who did both while I got it on video?" Seth asked, pulling out a small video camera smirking, while everyone stared at the camera in awe.

"What's your point? At least some of the seniors paid for that footage," Zack reminded.

"Hey, can you let me have that footage?" Shawn Yūdokuna, a male Ninetails asked, getting smacked by the female Lucario, Kimberly Hunter. "Sorry babe," Shawn apologised, rubbing where he got smacked.

Shawn, even though his kind is usually referred to as female, is a Ninetails morph, who had dyed his fur a deathly black, so people would start getting his gender correct. His black fur was somewhat intimidating for those who didn't know him. His ears were hidden in the messy hair of his, which didn't seem to affect his ability to hear.

Kimberly, the Lucario from earlier, was fond of her looks, mainly her hair, since it was very lustrous. It looked like it would take an hour to get it just right, yet only a few seconds to completely mess it all up. Her eyes were a bright orange, which was truly a strange eyes colour. She typically wore a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, but tonight was an exception. She had all three spikes, and her ears, unlike Seth's, were on the top of her head.

"Actually, wasn't it you who got it on video?" Seth asked, Zack shaking his head.

"I don't like to go unseen in any video or photo, which made me the number one photo bomber in Humilau High, home of the Serpents," Zack remembered, causing Seth to groan.

"Don't make me show them the photo," Seth said, causing Zack to become as red as Groudon.

"Look, that wasn't a photo bomb, that was flat out dickery," Zack defended.

"Yes, dickery and lots of it in her," Seth slyly replied, using a shnappy comeback, causing Zack to swiftly shut up, Steven stifling back most of his laughter, already taking a liking to Seth, since he not only schooled his twin sister, but because he was a master of the TROLL arts as well.

"Okay, I would like to keep my meals from today down, and not vomit at the disturbing image you just put in my mind," Chris stated, continuing his meal, while Seth just sat there, plate empty.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep so I won't fall asleep tomorrow," Seth informed, taking his plate to the kitchen, scrubbing it down, and placing it in a dishwasher.

"Well, no point wasting time around this joint," Seth said to himself, noticing a door to his left that lead outside. "This is going to be interesting," Seth stated, looking around before opening the door, slipping outside into the darkness of night.

* * *

**SO, PRETTY GOOD, RIGHT? STILL, NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED YET. THE ONES THAT HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, AND THAT WILL TAKE CARE OF THE PEOPLE LIVING IN THE HOME. UNTIL NEXT TIME, IN THE WORDS OF GARY OAK, SMELL YA LATER!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**HEY GUYS! I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT MY STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD FOR AN UNDETERMINDED AMOUNT OF TIME! THIS IS BECAUSE I'M WORKING ON A STORY FOR MY SCHOOL NEWSPAPER AND INKWELL. I'LL POST IT ON THIS SITE ONCE I'VE FINISHED IT. SO JUST TO RECAP**

**1: ALL STORIES ON HOLD**

**2: ONCE I'M DONE, I'LL LET YOU ALL READ IT**

**3: SEE YA LATER!**


End file.
